


[ART] The Squire

by DachOsmin



Category: Original Work
Genre: Art, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-24
Updated: 2017-07-24
Packaged: 2018-12-06 05:40:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11594082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DachOsmin/pseuds/DachOsmin





	[ART] The Squire

**Author's Note:**

  * For [tonepoem](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tonepoem/gifts).




End file.
